Cold Fire (Viktuuri)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Ambos tan opuestos como el día y la noche. Fuego y hielo en un interminable danza que concluye en el amor más intenso que nadie podría detener. One Shot - Arabain!AU. Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki]


_"Solo quiero estar contigo, eso es todo. Contigo no me siento solo y en verdad me hace muy feliz, por eso te quiero"_

 **Cold Fire**

 **0.1 Príncipe**

Desde que nací he tenido todo lo que he deseado, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, después de todo soy el Príncipe de Rafka, un gran reino a mitad del gran desierto _Medlennaya Smert'._ De todos los reinos y pueblos circundantes somos el más próspero, el más pacífico, el más basto.

El agua no escasea por ningún motivo, la vegetación abunda por lo mismo, todos los habitantes tienen una vida plena y tranquila. Por mi parte y volviendo al tema, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, me han enseñado que debo ser así por mi sangre real.

No hay raza animal existente que no este en el zoológico que mi padre me mando a construir cuando tenía 4 años, elefantes, caballos, lobos, leones, incluso un oso; Mi cuarto tiene la cama más grande y con las mejores telas de todas, hermosos grabados en cada pared, cortinas hermosas que impiden el contacto directo con el sol; Cualquier tipo de comida que desee, ya sea de mar, agua o tierra…

¿Que no he poseído? Realmente todo lo he tenido con solo pedirlo.

Sin embargo, llegado este punto de mi vida estoy aburrido, todo es mio, todo lo puedo tener. Incluso el amor del pueblo más allá de mi familia y la demás realeza. Soy su Ejemplar Príncipe Viktor Nikiforov, se arrodillan al verme, se ofrecen a darme compañía.

Quisiera comprender que es lo que deseo ahora, por más que me regalen hasta la joya más preciosa es insuficiente, algo falta, algo no está lleno dentro de mí, es incómodo, es irritante porque hasta hace poco no me había sentido de esta manera.

 **0.2 Hielo**

Cada integrante de la familia real tiene el don del hielo ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que cada uno de nosotros podemos formar cuanto hielo queramos en cualquier momento y lugar. Esto si se hace demasiado cansa pero no es nada que con practica no se logre. El palacio a pesar de estar a mitad del desierto siempre es frío, _tan frío como las noches._

El calor no es algo que yo conozca, me es imposible sentirlo por más tiempo que este bajo el sol, todo _helado, frígido, gélido._ Mi curiosidad a lo que todos denominan como _calor_ es grande, me gustaría experimentarlo alguna vez por más incómodo que digan que es.

Durante tiempos de sequía, mi familia forma un enorme tempano en medio de la plaza, justo dentro de un pozo comunal. Ahí el hielo se derrite, terminando como agua pura que todos pueden tomar para hacer lo que les plazca con ella. Es un deber que en dado momento será mio, no es algo que me tenga precisamente ansioso siendo sincero.

El sudor, odio al sol más allá de su luz… ¿Cómo será? Me gustaría descubrirlo, mis parientes no comparten mi curiosidad, son felices en su mundo gélido y no quieren irse de este. Tal como otros muchos reinos, donde cada familia tiene su propio don, hay incluso una familia que manipula el agua, no necesita beber y no puede mojarse ¿Ellos sentirán la misma curiosidad?

 **0.3 Gente**

Mi familia siempre ha tenido los mismos rasgos, cabello excesivamente claro y ojos azules tirando a celeste, _igual que el hielo que creamos_ , podría decirse que es una manera de saber quiénes son realmente de la familia. Somos muchos, tengo alrededor de 12 tíos y ni hablar de primos, solo me llevo bien con uno, Yuri. A diferencia de mi tiene el cabello rubio, rubio platinado y ojos verdes.

Los habitantes de Rafka también cuentan con este detalle, sus cabellos claros al igual que sus ojos y la piel a pesar de toda la insolación que puedan sufrir. Cabello rubio, blanco, pelirrojo naranja, rubio cenizo, plateado que solo tiene mí familia; ojos verdes, azules, grises… Todos son más de lo mismo que he visto siempre.

Me he percatado de que lo que deseo es algo diferente, algo nuevo y distinto a lo que me ha rodeado desde que nací. Algo diferente al hielo, algo diferente a los colores claros que abundan por todo Rafka… ¿Pero si nunca salgo de aquí como se supone que lo encuentre? Lo tengo prohibido, no tengo idea de porque… ¿Debería resignarme?

 **0.4 Acuerdos**

Dado que estoy a punto de ser un adulto por cumplir 18 años, mi padre ha estado organizando citas con diferentes princesas, príncipes, condes, condesas, etc. Para buscarme prometido/prometida que sea mi apoyo cuando deba tomar el trono. Entiendo que es necesario, así el reino se hace más grande y no estaré solo, pero… ¿Por qué todos los que vienen tienen que ser tan aburridos? Cada príncipe es recto, firme en lo que a su reino quiere decir, las chicas son insoportablemente chillonas y exigentes, muy pocas han venido siendo tan sumisas como un perro apaleado y no es mi idea de compañero.

Quizás beneficie al reino, pero ¿Por qué no buscar alguien que al menos con el tiempo pueda gustarme? Estoy dispuesto a casarme sin amar, no tengo problema, soy un príncipe y es mi deber por más que lo aborrezca. No eh hablado del tema con mi padre, tengo la ligera impresión de que es lo único en lo que no me va a complacer, _alargar el tiempo para encontrar un buen pretendiente._

Yuri tiene el mismo problema, las únicas opciones que están mostrándole son… Asquerosidades por limitar un poco el vocabulario, desearía que mi primo no acabe como una simple concubina para esos hombres que pretenden dejarlo. Los matrimonios arreglados son una molestia, el de mi padre y mi madre lo fue, no se aman, no se amaron jamás, ni siquiera tienen intimidad, mi padre siempre va a su harem a hacer con esas mujeres lo que mi madre no quiere.

Me ha ofrecido uno, casándome con la princesa con el don del Aire, tener tantas concubinas o concubinos como quiera, los que yo desee, los bailarines y bailarinas más hermosos que pueda encontrar. Quién sabe, tal vez hice mal en negarme a la oferta, tal vez lo que busco son simples relaciones carnales, con gente bella y perfecta

 **1.0 Bailarín**

De vez en cuando salgo del palacio, algunas veces a pie, otras montado en mi hermosa elefanta Anala, este día era el caso de ir sobre ella. Algunos de los pueblerinos daban de comer y beber a esta bella elefanta, es muy amigable con todos y la adoro por esto. Por norma general se aglomeran en lo que yo voy pasando, este día es diferente pues están concentrados en ver otra cosa.

Ordene quedarse quieta, a veces se va de traviesa por toda la ciudad para poder comer -y beber, quién diría que un elefante se puede volver alcohólico-. Me acerque a la muchedumbre, la gran mayoría se apartó al fijarse que soy yo, al llegar hasta en frente de todos pude ver con completa fascinación que es lo que ellos admiraban, notándome hipnotizado al igual que todos ellos.

Había un _bailarín_ , de sensuales contoneo y movimientos. A diferencia de los que he visto muchas veces y de los que están incluso a sus lados no es tan delgado su abdomen se ve marcado, pero no es la típica delgadez que todos tienen de manera obsesiva. Lo que más me llamo y fascino en partes iguales es que su cabello es _negro_ , tan negro como la noche, como el azabache… _¿De dónde provenía?_ De Rafka no podía ser, nadie aquí nace con esos rasgos.

Abrió los ojos, después mucho danzar con estos cerrados, permitiendo ver un tono chocolate mezclado con un carmesí, _el color de la pasión_. El verlo aun bailando, su piel ligeramente brillante por el calor que debe tener, su sonrisa coqueta y ojos expresivos me tenía encantado, hechizado. Algo en mi pecho se había aglomerado, esparciéndose por el resto de mi cuerpo como una agradable y desconocida sensación _¿Esto es lo que denominan como calor?_

Sonreí para mí mismo, mirando un poco más allá del particular bailarín que tenía embrujado a cada uno de los espectadores, quién tocaba la música compartía sus rasgos, exceptuando que su piel es más morena, otro más bailaba, con ropas purpuras al igual que sus ojos, muy delgado y cabello negro extenso; a la izquierda, el lado contrario se hallaba uno con un curioso cabello entre rubio y rojo y ojos azul oscuro…

Los tres eran bellos sin posible duda ante ello, sin embargo, a mí, con su simple cuerpo me había hechizado el primero, el cual finalizo su baile jadeando y sonriendo satisfecho. Siento que llegue tarde, quisiera ver más, mucho más de ese particular Bailarín, saber de dónde venía para ser tan diferente a todo lo que aquí habita. _Quiero que sea mio_.

—Muchas gracias—se reverenciaron a su público, el cual dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero por el pequeño espectáculo.

—Fue encantador—ellos me miran con cierta estupefacción, al parecer nos e habían percatado de mi presencia entre el público. — ¿Puedo saber sus nombres? —pregunte educadamente y sonriendo, se miraron algo dudoso entre ellos.

—Me llamo Lelouch Lamperouge su majestad—se reverencio quién vestía de morado, el más delgado.

—Lightning su majestad—la carencia de apellido llamo levemente mi atención, aunque su cabello y ojos no eran precisamente raros aquí, el tono no resultaba común, me hacía pensar más en otros reinos con diferentes dones, principalmente la electricidad.

—Yuuri Katsuki… su majestad—tardo un poco en terminar, ladeé la cabeza mirándolo, se notaba nervioso, un gesto muy adorable, nos e ve mayor a mi estando tan cerca, quizás un par de años menos...

—bailar a mitad de la calle con su talento me parece un tanto… extraño, siendo tan bellos no cabe duda que cualquier _harem_ debe quererlos—comente en tono casual, quizás así sacaría un poco de información.

—Solo somos artistas ambulantes su majestad—el de cabello corto y piel ligeramente morena se puso en frente, con apariencia de guardaespaldas y expresión indiferente si me lo preguntan. —Ya nos íbamos.

— Oww~ ¿Por qué irse? Estoy seguro de que aquí muchos podrían disfrutar de sus espectáculos, no son gente que se vea regularmente por aquí—mi vista seguía fija en Yuuri, el cual se había puesto tras el más alto, quién hasta ahora no se había presentado—En el palacio nos complacería con creces tenerlos como entretenimiento, también se les podría pagar muy bien—sonreí, mi cabello se escurre por mi hombro derecho.

—No gracias, ya es hora de irnos…—insistió el de cabello corto. —Vámonos…—lo escuche susurrar a Yuuri.

— ¿Algo que esconder?

—Para nada—aseguro Lelouch con tono nervioso, dando apenas un pequeño paso atrás.

—Si es así quisiera hacer una pequeña pregunta—de por si haberlo tocado se sintió extraño, _cálido_ , excesivamente _cálido,_ jalándolo al frente, tomándolo de la cintura— ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi primer concubino? —sus ojos se abrieron entre asombrado e impactado.

Una especie de corrientazo en el hombro me hizo soltarlo, los que aun veían la escena se echaron para atrás, dispersándose a buscar un lugar seguro por el repentino espectáculo de luces amarillas cual rayos. Mire con cierta ira al rubio/pelirrojo, que de inmediato se dio a la huida igual que los de cabello oscuro, por distintos rincones, aunque Yuuri específicamente, asumo que para no ir todos por el mismo camino se trepó por un techo, corriendo por sobre este y saltando hacía otro.

— ¡No dejen que se vaya! —ordene a mi escolta. Si quiero algo lo tendré, así he vivido, así me han enseñado a vivir y esta vez no será la excepción, dejando un poco el formalismo deje la parte más estorbosa de mi ropa, siguiendo al bailarín que ahora miraba a donde poder huir. Pensó en devolverse por donde vino.

Estire mi mano, la cual tomo un tono celeste tirando a blanco y el techo por el cual estaba corriendo se congelo, causando que se resbalar y cayera dolorosamente. Al intentar levantarse mis escoltas lo tomaron de los brazos.

—Ahora, _Yuuri_ —disfrute con creces decir su nombre, acercándome un poco a su rostro— ¿Vamos a tu nuevo hogar? —pregunte sonriente.

 **1.1 Odio**

— ¿Ya lo dejaron en mi habitación? —pregunte una vez termine de darme un baño, la mugre de correr y estar tanto tiempo fuera me resultaba molesta, más que todo en mi cabello.

—Sí, su majestad—Mila se reverencio—Pero está un poco… molesto...

—No me hables tan forma estando solos—le guiñe un ojo—No hace falta. Como sea, iré a verlo, quiero que traigan al sastre para que le haga nuevas ropas—fue una simple petición, me veo incapaz de tratarla como una sirvienta más, la he visto crecer aquí y es casi una hermana igual que Chris.

— ¿Solo al sastre? Es un poco agresivo.

—Sí, solo al sastre—afirme sonriente, colocándome los últimos pendientes y collares, no suelo usarlos demasiado, pero debo dar una espectacular imagen al recién llegado.

 _Mi primer concubino,_ que pensara mi padre si se llega a enterar de esto, se supone que debe ser voluntario no forzado, Yuuri no es de este reino evidentemente lo cual trae la siguiente duda _¿De qué reino proviene?_ Su cabello negro cual carbón no es algo que haya visto en ningún otro lado y eso me encanta a pesar de traer aquella duda.

Abrió las puertas de mi habitación, congelando al tocar el baston que se iba a impactar contra mi cara, Yuuri tenía el ceño fruncido, aun así, se veía adorable, sus ojos refulgiendo en ese color pasional y que se me antoja seductor.

—Tienes bastante fuerza para ser un bailarín—comente quitándole el bastón y tirándolo lejos, él se alejó apretando un brazo, mirando la puerta tras de mi con obvia intención de salir corriendo.

—Que sea bailarín no quita que sigo siendo un hombre—en eso tiene razón, pero con su apariencia tan delicada pone en duda lo antes dicho.

—Un bailarín muy bello—elogie tomando su cara entre mis manos, esa calidez fuera de lo normal, he tocado a gente normal antes, sin ninguna clase de don y esta especie de calor que Yuuri elmana no es el común, es más fuerte, tanto como para poder sentirlo entre mis manos heladas—Uno que, más que un simple artista ambulante merece estar en un palacio como el más bello de todos.

—Que intente halagarme no sirve de nada, _majestad_ —bufo apartándose de mi—Debo volver con Otabek, así que, si me disculpa—se reverencio mínimamente pasando de largo de mi. Alce mi mano, tomando su color característico y la puerta se congeló por completo.

—Te quiero como mi concubino, deseo que tus bailes me pertenezcan. Piénsalo bien, puedo darte todo lo que alguna vez hayas deseado—ofrecía y él me miro iracundo. Pude ver algo que me dejo alucinando.

Su mano se tornó roja, un brillante y refulgente rojo que al tocar la puerta anteriormente congelada por mí se derretía, cayendo como simple agua al suelo a medida que iba cediendo al calor que emana de su mano. ¿Fuego? No conocía ningún reino o poblado con el don de producir fuego o calor… Viéndolo de esta manera puedo decir que su cabello es cual carbón antes de incendiarse.

¿Puede considerarse normal que ahora lo desee con muchas más ganas? Con más ímpetu… Deseo tenerlo entre mis labios dándome ese calor del que carezco y solo él puede darme, _Yuuri Katsuki_ debe ser _mio_ y de nadie más. Puso una mano para empujar las puertas, yo lo tome de la muñeca, impidiéndole mayor movimiento al presionar mi cuerpo contra el suelo, bajando la cabeza para llegar a su oído.

— ¿Crees que podrás salir tan campante de aquí? ¿Qué no diré a mis padres y a los guardias que eres capaz de producir fuego? Algo nocivo para alguien como yo con el don del hielo… No te van a permitir escapar de aquí vivo, a lo mucho quedaras en una celda como esclavo sexual de los guardias que ahí tienen turno.

—Tu…—su ira se evidenció muy claramente en la oleada de calor que sentí ¿Por qué algo tan placentero como el calor está prohibido para mí? Es tan reconfortante y extraño…

—Soy capaz de hacerlo, ordenar que busquen a tus otros amigos y sufran el mimo destino, el rubio tenía el don del rayo ¿no es así? —me aparté de él, girando un poco para lucir mi cabello extenso, para que negarlo, no hay nada mejor que lucirse, sintiéndome como un gran pavorreal de plumas blancas mostrando su belleza ante el humano necio. Yuuri me miraba molesto, apretando los puños de roja tonalidad—O, por el contrario—lo mire sentándome en mi cama—Puedes aceptar ser mi _concubino_ , tener todos los lujos que desees a cambio de hacerme compañía.

—No soy ni seré un _concubino_ , jamás me vendería—su tono firme me encanto.

—No debes hacerlo, aunque no lo creas sería incapaz de forzarte a tener sexo si es lo que temes, no soy esa clase de noble—me miro extrañado, quizás era eso lo que más perturbaba en su mente de la propuesta, a cualquier lo haría pensándolo de una mejor manera—Con tener tu _cálida_ compañía es suficiente. Además ¿No has visto a todos los que habitan este reino? Rubios, castaños claros, ojos verdes, grises… Resaltas como la llama que eres y esa belleza la quiero para mí.

— ¿Quieres tenerme aquí encerrado como un trofeo? Siento pena por los que habitan este reino por tener un futuro rey tan egoísta.

—Querer la flor más bella del desierto para mí y mantenerla en su estado hermoso no es tan egoísta Yuuri… Solo es impedir y salvar que muera de sed en el desierto—sonreí, justificando mi egoísmo más que claro, es algo típico del ser humano plantarse como _egoísta_ , de no ser así… es porque algo extraño te pasa— ¿Y bien? Qué me dices—pregunte tendiendo mi mano.

—te odio—en contrario a lo que _él_ representa sono… _frío._

Me quedé mirándolo con fascinación ¿Cómo siendo el fuego es capaz de transmitir frialdad? Este hombre me intriga a niveles que no son normales, como si no le fuera suficiente lo mucho que ya lo deseo tener entre mis brazos y mi cama.

Aun cuando sufría unas ganas incontrolables seria fiel a mis palabras, si él no desea compartir el lecho conmigo para derretir todo a nuestro alrededor lo respetare, por más egoísta que yo sea me rehusó a volverme un violador, todo podría llegar a su tiempo si logro hacer bien una simple cosa que aparte de mí, nadie tendría la oportunidad de lograr.

 _Ganar el corazón de Yuuri._

 **1.2 Opuestos**

— ¿Verdad que es perfecto?

—Bastante particular sí que es…

Mire con aburrimiento a mi primo Yuri, siempre me decía lo mismo a cada vez que Yuuri bailaba, no tenía la culpa de que ambos se llamaran muy parecido. Volví mi vista a mi _perfecto concubino_. Ya tiene una semana y medía de vivir aquí en el palacio, mi padre aun no llega del reino _Indiyskiy,_ tal vez lo haga dentro de un mes, de momento es irrelevante. Como decía, Yuuri está aquí desde hace una semana y medía la cual ha sido más que fenomenal para mí.

Todos los días a bailado para mí, con esa candencia que solo él puede tener, aun sin mostrarlo de manera clara el calor que da solo movimientos en su danza llena de pasión me tiene lleno de vapor. La zona que mi padre había reservado para hacer mi harem ahora la ocupa él, tan solo una habitación en la cual su closeth rebosa de ropajes bellos, cada uno permitiendo ver su hermoso cuerpo y combinando con el mismo.

Aun cuando no está del todo de acuerdo hace cada cosa que el pido, bailar, permitir ver su cuerpo casi desnudo y tocarlo aun si es muy superficialmente, un tacto para sentir lo que es el calor, eso que el seguramente no sabe que es capaz de hacerme sentir.

—Aun me tiene impresionado sus rasgos…—Yuri no apartaba su mirada de Yuuri, mi primo siempre ha sido bastante curioso en lo que gente se refiere, a pesar de ser bastante arisco gusta de ver gente, mientras más diferente mejor. — ¿De dónde lo sacaste en realidad?

—Te digo la verdad sobre que lo vi en la calle—afirmé sin verlo, Yuuri estaba finalizando su danza, como siempre, acercándose a mí para seducirme, como si fuera una especie de raro juego en el cual si logra hacerme caer _aún más_ ante él lo dejare irse a él y a sus demás amigos -que dicho sea de paso no tengo ni idea de donde están-. Yuuri paso a tocar a Yuri, mi ceño fruncido debió causarle gracia por su sonrisa amplia y toqueteo al cuerpo de mi primo.

—Hey…—murmuró un tanto incomodo por las manos serpenteantes entre su ropa, un ligero sonrojo en su cara me dejo ver que le estaba gustando—Que es lo que…—Yuuri dio un suave beso en su sien derecha, cariñoso y leve como revoloteo de mariposa, golpee uno de los cojines que había a mi lado, congelando una buena parte de él.

—me ordeno bailar como siempre y eso hago—comento haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sople uno de los mechones de cabello que se venían a mi cara ¿Antes se acercaba a otros hombres? ¿Ya alguien más había tocado su cuerpo aun sin llegar a lo carnal?

—Ahora quiero que me expliques que pasa—Yuri esperaba una explicación, era difícil no notar el calor común que emanaba Yuuri.

—Esto debe ser un secreto ¿esta bien? —él me asintió, movido por la curiosidad. Sin darle ninguna clase de aviso a Yuuri apunte a él, creando un enorme y grueso grillete en su cuello que debería estarle cortando buena parte de la respiración.

Pudo ser algo mucho más disimulado, menos atacante hacía el pero que hiciera eso con Yuri estando yo aquí… o que lo hiciera me molesta, soy el único que debe recibir sus seducciones más tangibles cuando baila, no mi primo o cualquier otro hombre, solo yo puedo derretirme en ese toque pasional. Llevo las manos a su cuello, estas en rojo como la lava recién brotada de un volcán y formando una nube de vapor a la vez que derretía el hielo.

— ¡¿DON DE FUEGO!? —Yuri se puso tras de mí de repente— Estás demente? Podría matarnos...

—No seas ridículo, solo míralo—Yuuri tocia con las manos en su cuello—lleva una semana aquí y no ha intentado nada.

—Está esperando el momento en que lo lleves a tu lecho para matarte—bramo alterado y apartándose—No quiero que se acerque a mi más nunca, esto es una tontería—se alejó casi echando humo, a pesar de estar molesto sé que no contara esto a mi madre que es la única capaz de hacer algo para echar a Yuuri del palacio.

—Qué lindo tu primo—comentó con sarcasmo, se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a la salida. Me levante y lo tome del brazo, deteniendo su andar— ¿Ahora qué quieres? Ya bailé para ti…

—Una conversación en la que no me estés queriendo vaporizar con la mirada no está demás —sonreí levemente y el solo se soltó de mi agarre.

—No me interesa conversar contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? Sé que nuestra relación ahora es un poco forzada pero no soy tan malo como debes pensar que lo soy—tome su rostro entre mis manos, con los días había entendido que a más enfadado estuviera más caliente se pone su piel, una vez incluso sus ojos refulgieron en rojo cual rubí, un _sensual_ rubí. Un ligero vapor comenzaba a emanar de mis manos ahora blancas para soportar su temperatura.

—Déjame dudar de eso. Todos los humanos somos malos, tan solo que unos se superan a los otros.

—Qué forma de pensar tan triste. —lo solté con delicadeza—Quizás no soy el más santo, pero en comparación a muchos soy bueno, de ser algún otro noble ya estuvieras atado en una cama—guiñe un ojo coqueto y el solo resoplo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una pierna, resaltando más su cadera.

— ¿Y se supone que debo agradecerte por esto? Odio a toda tu familia y aun si me trae malos sueños por la noche me aseguraría de matarlos, a cada uno de ustedes hasta librar al mundo de tu don inmundo—alce una ceja, parecía estar muy enterado del tema, aunque no tengo una idea clara de porque este odio, más allá de ser claros _opuestos_.

—cada vez me das más razones para no dejarte ir ¿Lo sabes? —mi tono parecía estarlo molestando con creces—Entiende que eres lo más bello y especial que he podido ver en mi vida, me fascina hasta el gesto más simple que hagas… Me tienes hechizado—suspire enamoradizo, la cara de Yuuri se tornó roja, bajando la mirada, su rabia había mermado muy fácil.

—intentar decir algo como eso no me hará odiarte menos, las mentiras de ese tipo las puede decir cualquiera—alzó la cabeza en gesto un poco orgulloso, se ve adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pensar que es tan sencillo apenarlo.

—Mentirte es lo que menos haría—me acerque y tome su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y nuestros rostros casi unidos—Eres simplemente… _precioso_ , candente… Único. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cara, como haces pucheros, la manera en que cierras los ojos al bailar, el cariño con el que llamas a tu hermano…—el me miro impresionado, incapaz de creer todo lo que ahora salía por mi boca en el acto más sincero que podre tener—Lo adoro todo de ti… Tu calor… esa manera que tienes en hacerme sentir lo que nadie…

—T-tu…

—Mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Crees que te miento? —sonreí muy débilmente, la repentina falta de fortaleza en su mirada, pase una mano por su cintura, atrayéndolo a mí con suavidad—Me tienes encantado, _enamorado_ … Deseando tenerte encerrado aquí para que nadie te vea… Si esto fuera correspondido algún día me haría tan inmensamente feliz—capture sus labios en un beso simple, iniciando un contacto leve que se profundizaba paulatinamente, uniendo nuestras lenguas de manera casi desesperada. Cuando nos separamos quede mirando sus ojos—Yuuri~—ronroneé abrazándolo

No me costó nada acostarlo conmigo, simplemente abrazándolo, enredando nuestras ropas de por si exageradas y él jugando con mi largo cabello color plata. Estando así, miró nuestro reflejo en ese gran cristal sobre mi cama, cada segundo notándonos más diferentes. Él más pequeño, más frágil que yo, su cabello corto pero lacio negro cual carbón, sus ojos rojizos y adormilados junto a sus ropas en tonos carmesí.

Y yo… usando ropas n tonos celeste y blanco, como si ya no fuera pálido por norma. Ummm… La idea de tenerlo aquí retozando de placer y no solo hablando me es más tentadora, pero si el goza debe ser diez veces mejor.

 **1.3 Motivos**

—así que es esta rata asquerosa e inmunda la que ha estado entrando en la habitación de **_MI_** concubino—mire iracundo al hombre de rodillas frente a mí, con las manos atadas y dos de los guardias a sus lados.

Hay una ley más que sencilla, quién la rompe es por imbécil y suicida, como este hombre que ahora ruega por mi perder. Mi mirada gélida sigue clava en su ser, a medida que la escarcha comienza a aparecer en su piel como en la mía en signo de estar usando mi don.

—S-se lo juro… M-me obligaron a hac-hacerlo majes-tad… Po-por favor…—balbuceaba.

— ¿Y crees que me importa? —preguntó en tono casposo y arrodillándome— ¿Crees que tu inmunda persona tiene el derecho de solo ver a mi concubino?

—Se lo ru-ruego su majestad… por favor…—hasta cierto punto me hizo gracia. Me levante de mi lugar, dando una vuelta, dando a relucir el cabello plateado del que tanto me enorgullezco.

—La ley es clara, nadie tiene permiso a entrar a mi Harem a menos que sea yo quién lo ordena expresamente así que dime… ¿Yo te ordene ir? —lo mire con falsa bondad y el negó rápidamente con la cabeza—Muy bien, entonces…

— ¡FUE UN HOMBRE DE CABELLO Y OJOS NEGROS QUIÉN ME LO ORDENO! —grito al sentir más frío en su cuerpo. No me interesaron sus palabras, apretando mi puño y finalmente congelándolo al 100%. Dio un toque a su cabeza, el hielo se rompió y dejo ver la carne congelada.

—Ops…—sonreí divertido.

—Su majestad—miré al guardia con aburrimiento—Su concubino.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —además de informarme tarde que un hombre estaba viéndolo en su habitación por las noches venía a hablar hasta ahora de él.

—Está ahí—volteé a la puerta, Yuuri me miraba con _miedo._ Se fue sin decirme nada.

—Limpien esto, no quiero que mi madre lo vea y como se entere correrán el mismo destino—advertí, por lo general no soy así, la necesidad de que aquella hoguera en la cual me gusta lanzarme día a día permanezca siendo mía me está volviendo loco.

Lo perseguí por los pasillos con aparente calma, como si no tuviera el corazón en la boca, podía irse por cualquiera de las ventanas si quería, no estaban tan lejos del suelo y dada su experiencia podía resistir la caída. Llegué hasta mi habitación, sentado en mi cama, tan solo esperándome, por algún motivo esto me tranquilizó y preocupó en partes iguales. Se notaba molesto, decepcionado.

—Ya me ocupe de quien iba a espiarte por las noches —fue lo primero que dije, pues esto no era ninguna clase de crimen o capricho, estaba cumpliendo la ley al pie de la letra, prohibida la entrada de otro hombre al harem a menos que su entrada haya sido autorizada previamente, de ser rota esta regla se penaliza con la muerte.

Los concubinos son más que simples personas bonitas que tenemos ahí, son una pertenencia tan importante y querida por quienes las poseen, cualquiera ajeno al dueño podría hacerles daño precisamente por su belleza, ya sea algo sexual o físico.

— ¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza? —la mirada de Yuuri no estaba en mí, sino en el cielo crepusculino que se apreciaba por la ventana, ese cielo que combina tanto con él. —Que eso me hará agradecerte o algo así.

—Cumplí la ley. Ningún otro hombre o mujer puede ir a verte sin mi permiso y tú no puedes mirar a nadie sin que te lo permita.

—No soy imbécil Viktor, me conozco las leyes al pie de la letra—su tono y mirada ofendida cayeron sobre mí, si saber esto ¿Por qué está molesto?

—Entonces qué es lo que ocurre con mi hermosa flama para que ahora este enfadada—intente tomar su rostro, pero él se apartó de mí mirándome con completa repulsión.

—Te creí, del modo más idiota e inútil que eras diferente a todos los de tu familia, pero supongo que al final del tal palo tal astilla. Todos ustedes no son más que unos simples asesinos descarados.

—Siento que te estás tomando un poco mal todo esto, hice mi deber como príncipe —en realidad se supone que debe haber un largo procedimiento donde finalmente se es ejecutado en privado, bajo el conocimiento del pueblo de que esto ocurrirá.

—No, no lo hiciste, tan solo ejecutaste a alguien de manera ruin y dolorosa para sentirte mejor o no sé qué es lo que cruzaba por tu mente al momento de congelar a ese pobre hombre y.… y... —se notaba tan ofuscado, conocedor de este tipo de muerte ¿A qué se debe? dudo mucho que lo haya visto antes.

—Yuuri, iba a ser ejecutado de todas formas, que lo hiciera yo u otro daba lo mismo. Ofenderte por algo así es estúpido.

—El placer que tuviste al hacerlo... Va en serio, no creí que fueras igual al resto.

— ¿¡Igual en que!? No te entiendo, no soy igual a nadie—su mirada clavo en mí con incredulidad absoluta.

— ¿Estas de broma no?

—Parece que lo estoy—una sonrisa rara apareció en su rostro a la vez que se daba la vuelta, riendo bajo con una mano tapando su sonrisa. — ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? Yo no soy igual a-

—Eres igual a tus padres, tus tíos e incluso tus primos mayores... Y ni siquiera lo sabías—su postura era entre divertida y desesperada. —El nuevo asesino de la línea real Nikiforov, cuéntame ¿A quién más planeas arruinar?

—No comprendo que estás hablando—me crucé de brazos, la conversación se tornó más confusa de lo que era de por si— Y mi familia no es ninguna línea de-

—Exterminar a todo mi pueblo te parece algo hecho por unos nobles reyes —con una mano en su pecho y sonrisa presumida me dijo aquello, parpadee con un montón de dudas más formándose en mi cabeza—Asesinar a todo un pueblo, lleno en su mayor parte de mujeres en dulce espera y niños sin pasar de los 12 años... Todo por no cumplir el capricho que el maldito infeliz de tu padre exigía.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces así que no lo insultes! —Brame, parte de mi cuerpo se comenzaba a llenar de escarcha fría.

—Lo conozco mejor que tú por lo que parece. Un simple urgido sexual dispuesto a violar a niños de 8 años por el color de su cabello y el suficiente morbo de matarlos después con la excusa de que son una amenaza—rebato el de igual manera. Mi habitación se volvió una colisión, él soltando tanto calor que se podía notar y yo enfriando de igual forma— ¿O es que no sabía que por ese mismo motivo es que ya no existimos?

—Él sería incapaz de hacer todo lo que estás diciendo.

—Y como explicas esto—en ningún momento me había dado cuenta del maquillaje en su hombro cubriendo un cristal plano y en forma de copo. Esa era lo que distinguía a las personas que pertenecían al harem de mi padre, sin embargo se notaba incompleto.

Si Yuuri tiene tan solo 16 años... ¿Cómo es que tiene esa marca? Sergei Nikiforov tiene 56 años, no los aparenta demasiado pero los tiene, en caso de querer y obtener una concubina esta no puede ser menor a 20 para evitar daño en el desarrollo en caso de hacerlo más joven. Siendo Yuuri y yo más contemporáneos no existe este problema, que mi padre haya puesto esa marca es... es...

—Intenta seguir justificando al padre tan santo que tienes, ahora acepta la sangre que carga toda tu familia en sus manos—sonrió despectivo y _herido_ hacía mi ¿Por qué se ve de esa manera en lugar de estarse burlando de mi ignorancia? Herido por ver... que me parezco a mi padre.

—Explícame, si tanto deseas que cargue con eso dime la verdad—exijo y él me mira resentido.

 **2.0 Fuego**

Mi pueblo siempre se ha encontrado excluido por los demás, hoy en día no existía ni uno capaz de aceptarnos aun si fuera como simple clase baja en su sistema social. Con estas condiciones no tuvimos más que ser nómadas, un día en el desierto y al otro a la orilla del mar si nos la cruzábamos, llegando a acostumbrarnos a instalarnos por un par de días y tomar nuestras cosas para irnos a otro lado.

La familia Katsuki, mi familia, poseía el don del fuego, lo que causaba este odio irremediable a nosotros como si no fuéramos igual de humanos. El resto de nuestra gente se negaba a abandonarnos aún si con esto podían tener una mejor calidad de vida en otro reino, todos como una enorme familia incapaz de dejar a otro atrás. Desde el momento en que nací ya se había discutido cual sería mi lugar, tal como había ocurrido con mi madre y mi padre siguiendo la larga tradición para no esparcir de más nuestro don. Mi hermano Otabek y yo nos casaríamos al momento de cumplir yo los 18.

No era algo que me molestara, éramos... somos hermanos, cuidamos él uno del otro y antes que una víbora buscando buena descendencia o un enfermo queriendo tocarme preferíamos estar juntos aun si nuestro amor mutuo no era romántico.

Nuestro don nos permitía pasar por el fuego sin riesgo a morir incinerados, el calor es algo que sentimos a cada día y que de la misma forma llegamos a acostumbrarnos. En mí siempre tuve la duda de que se sentía tener frío, ese del que se quejan los niños durante las noches y que yo tengo prohibido sentir, es un poco injusto.

Por motivos de tormenta debimos quedarnos cercanos a el reino de Rafka, una simple estación pasajera hasta que los ventarrones y rayos parecen. Tenía 8 años cuando esto había pasado. Por invasión de terreno la realeza fue a visitarnos con todo y escolta.

—Tan solo estaremos unos pocos días aquí hasta que amainen los malos climas para seguir nuestro camino Majestad, no nos acercaremos a su reino si es lo que llena su cabeza de preocupación —explicó mi padre con su tono calmado de siempre junto a la sonrisa tranquila.

Sergei Nikiforov es un hombre imponente, alto y de rasgos hermosos típicos, cabello plateado atado en una coleta y ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo que es capaz de crear. Evité mirarlo durante toda la conversación.

—Me gusta la manera en que saben su lugar como amenaza para los míos, es tranquilizador—la ironía resaltó —Y siendo este nuestro primer encuentro como líderes... me parece curiosa la presencia de niños.

—Van a tomar el lugar algún día, deben saber que y como hablamos —indicó mi madre, estoy acostumbrado a esto. Otabek rueda los ojos de manera poco evidente, para él es obvio pero asumo que no todos tienen las mismas costumbres y métodos.

—Interesante práctica. Con todo esto dicho puedo irme más tranquilo sobre ustedes, pueden pasar si gustan a palacio un día, tener una cena en lugar un poco más decente junto a sus adorables hijos no estaría mal. —al levantarse de su asiento tomó la mano de mi padre como saludo, igual con mi madre y Otabek y aunque supuse que a mí me pasaría de largo por ser menor, él tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella —Espero nos volvamos a ver, pequeño Katsuki.

Mi mano se tornó roja al igual que mis mejillas y el solo rio divertido, dando una suave caricia a mi mano de la cual surgió un leve vapor.

 _¿Y eso que fue?_

 **2.1 Trato**

Se nos envió ropas para entrar en el palacio de Rafka, bastante elegante y a la cual no estamos precisamente acostumbrados, como nómadas lo demasiado extravagante no van con nosotros aun si en nuestros estándares existen. Para que mentir, somos los únicos con el don y quienes guían, resaltamos por sobre nuestro pueblo.

Otabek viste más descubierto, mostrando su pecho ya con cicatrices por practicar artes marciales; por otro lado, yo uso ropa de estilo más femenino, dejando ver casi siempre mi abdomen -un poco relleno más relleno ya que estamos, adoro comer cerdo asado…- y mi espalda, la cual recientemente recibió el tatuaje que nos caracteriza.

La ropa enviada para mi permite que sea visible, la que Otabek está usando parece más de un soldado que otra cosa. De camino al palacio él sostenía mi mano, muchos pueblerinos nos miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos por sobre la escolta, entre ellos no vi más que gente de tonos claros, _parecidos a su rey_ , supongo que cada pueblo debe ser igual, debí prestar más atención a mis clases.

Llegamos al palacio en poco tiempo, siendo recibidos por muchas sirvientes de ropas similares en colores claro, parece que en este lugar tiene manía por no usar nada que sea en una escala oscura, sobresalimos _demasiado_ , es incómodo. Pasar de mi querido pueblo donde soy común a esto donde me ven como si fuera un caballo de dos cabezas.

—Vivir siempre en marcha ¿No se cansan de algo así? Abandonar cada lugar donde vivir—la esposa de Sergei, Aida Nikiforov posee sus mismos rasgos, la única diferencia que no hace pensar que son hermano es que sus ojos son un tanto más verduscos.

—Hemos aprendido a vivir así desde hace mucho, nuestros ancestros lo hacían de esta manera, cambiar sería una falta de respeto a ellos—explicó mi madre con sonrisa amable y tranquila, como si ya no hubiera suficiente diferencia y aunque Aida no lo note, _noto la forma despectiva de ver_ , que no seamos exactamente perfectos a nivel de apariencia no nos hace menos, tal vez esperaba tanta finura como ella en mis padres que distan de serlo, al menos a ese nivel. —Tampoco queremos incomodar a nadie.

— ¿Por qué han de incomodar? —preguntó Sergei—De ser gente pacífica como afirman serlo, no tendrían problemas.

—Nuestro don nos da fama de ser volátiles—interrumpió Otabek, con su expresión seria de siempre, cuesta creer que tiene 11 años. —Aunque prometamos absoluta paz de nuestra parte no se ha podido llegar a acuerdos. Seguir en movimiento nos mantiene lejos de guerras inútiles que solo acabarían con nosotros.

—Eres un niño muy lindo—elogio Aida pasando el dedo por su copa, la cual se llenó de hiela—Muy listo. Resulta curioso como los niños también están metidos en los temas sociales y políticos, nosotros no acostumbramos hacer eso, preferimos que gocen de una buena infancia.

—Vivir infancia no es lo mismo que mantenernos ciegos a todo—respondí, hasta ahora no había hablado ni una sola vez, si tanta realeza se creen y hablen de gobernar bien ¿No tiene más lógica enseñar desde pequeño? Quizás lo creo así por la forma en que me lo enseñaron.

— ¡Oh! Si puedes hablar—burlaba el rey, yo solo comí un poco más, desviando mi atención de él—Tal vez a mi hijo le haría bien conocerte, con lo mimado que mi esposa lo tiene—Aida volteo ofendida—Aunque su carita sonriente de ser mimado no es algo que cambiaría.

—Cada quién cría a sus niños como quiere.

—Muy cierto—concedieron ambos reyes de Rafka.

Finalizando la cena trajeron un espectáculo de bailarinas, fue entretenido, todas se notaban muy felices de lo que hacían y la música era muy buena, es una pena que mi maestra de danza no esté aquí, seguramente lo hubiera disfrutado muchísimo.

—Y su hijo menor ¿sabe bailar? —preguntó Sergei que estaba a mi lado pero mirando a mi padre.

—Aún no termina sus lecciones.

—Me gustaría verlo.

—Pero—Otabek se notaba incómodo por esta repentina propuesta, no es algo que me molesta, su me enseñan danza es para danzar frente a la hoguera formamos una vez cada mes, para que todos me vean.

—No será una molestia—dije para calmar un poco a mi hermano que resoplo.

Me gusta bailar, me hace sentir cómodo, agraciado y elegante, más especial que esta gente de hermosos rasgos. Tal vez se me sube un poco a la cabeza apero no puedo evitar sentirme así, es lo mio, lo que mejor hago aparte de comer, dormir y usar a Otabek como caballo. Como acto natural para nosotros creaba pequeñas lamas que danzaban junto a mí, logrando un espectáculo de luces. Termine apoyándome en una rodilla, jadeando por el cansancio.

— ¡FUE ESPECTACULAR! —exclamo Aida aplaudiendo—Nunca había visto algo así, esplendido.

—Tiene un hijo muy talentoso señor Katsuki. —sonrió Sergei. Estuvieron hablando por un rato más en el que Otabek y yo solo escuchábamos, con sueño comenzando a inundar nuestra cabeza. —Bien, es tarde, no quiero preocupar a su pueblo porque sus líderes no están de regreso después de tanto rato.

—Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, majestad—se reverencia mi madre por un momento, Otabek y yo la imitamos—Espero podamos hablar algún otro día.

—Seguro—Aida se notaba muy feliz, no tengo una idea muy clara de porque, tampoco me interesa, es mujer es _estoica_ , sus emociones se sienten tan falsas…

—Aunque podríamos vernos más seguido si hacemos un trato muy simple—comento Sergei de repente—Incluso unirse a mi reino si gustan.

—Con todo respeto, no estamos interesados en algo como eso—se apresuró a decir mi padre.

—Dejar de vagar no estaría mal, mucho más cuando ya se instalaron en mis tierras. Lo que quiero es muy simple—de un brusco jalón me atrajo hasta el—Quiero a este lindo niño como mi concubino

— ¿Qué? —coreo Otabek con mi madre.

—Lo siento, pero definitivamente no—negó mi padre frunciendo el entrecejo, Sergei me tomaba muy fuerte de la muñeca.

—Podría darle cada lujo que quiera a su hijo y a ustedes a aparte obviamente. No hay nadie como él en este reino y gozaría mucho de su presencia en este palacio, mis demás concubinas también estarían muy felices de tener un nuevo integrante—narraba con demasiada calma, mi padre comenzaba a notarse molesta, sus manos tornándose rojas.

—Mi hijo no será un concubino.

—Oh… Que lastima—por fin me soltó, corrí hasta Otabek y me puse tras él. —Bueno, Al menos lo intente—sonrió pedante. Nuestro paso a la salida se aceleró. Mi andar se vio detenido otra vez, solo que…

 _¿Esto es el frío?_

Me aparte de él expulsando una buena cantidad de flamas, asustado y tocando mi hombro, había una especie de cristal muy plano ahí. —Mira que moverte mientras te estoy marcando… No importa, después la terminare.

—Vámonos de aquí—tome la mano de Otabek algo asustado _¿Qué quiere decir con_ _ **Después?**_

 **2.2 Ceniza**

—Importa cuánto fuego ponga encima no se derrite—dije desesperado a Otabek que presionaba su mano contra mi hombro.

—Debe haber alguna manera de quitarlo de ahí sin sacarte toda la piel—murmuró. Era la única opción que mi madre había encontrado, que por obvias razones no quiero realizar, algún otro método a de existir.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No entiendo que quería decir…

—Nosotros no tenemos esa costumbre de concubinos, solo poseemos una pareja y ya no hay más, por eso no te lo han enseñado—Suspiro, se sentó a mi lado—Aceptar ser concubina contrae una marca de por vida, no puedes renunciar a menos que el noble te deje ir o el muera.

—Pero yo no soy su concubino… No puedo ser su concubino—la explicación del tema ya bastante horrible había sido, encuentro excesivo poder tener a más de una amante con permiso de tu esposa.

—Tranquilo, las tormentas cesaran pronto y nos iremos de aquí, tan lejos como sea posible. —aseguro sonriéndome, me recosté de él moqueando, ojalá fuera así. Una especie de explosión nos sobresaltó, él me rodeo con sus brazos viendo a todos lados—Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué ocurre.

—Yo quiero ir a ver también—lo mire algo asustado, no quiero quedarme _solo_ ¿Qué pasa si es algo grave y algo le ocurre?

—Debe ser solo Georgi o Jean que explotaron algo, espera aquí—insistió. Salió de la carpa que me correspondía. Los ruidos estruendosos seguían sonando sin parar hasta que algo se estrelló y rompió la tela de la carpa.

— ¡Otabek! —Lo ayude a levantarse, alce la mirada, observando a través del agujero

 _¿Qué… ocurría ahí fuera?_

— ¿Q-que esta pasando? —pregunte con miedo y Otabek se terminó de levantar, unas estalactitas de hielo están clavadas en su abdomen.

—Tenemos… que salir de aquí ¡RÁPIDO! —me grito empujándome fuera de la carpa. Miro a todos lados, todo es igual, fuego a cada lado dañando a los que ya conozco y que no pueden soportarlo, soldados atravesándolos con lanzas y espadas _¿Por qué?_

Me dejaba arrastrar por Otabek esquivando soldado que casi nos matan. Uno especialmente grande y que debido a la cantidad tan enorme de llamaradas se encontraba escondido me jalo de mi ropa, tirándome al suelo y poniendo una espada en mi cuello.

— ah… ¡OTABEK! —grite llorando sin una idea de cómo defenderme, sintiéndome bloqueo e imposibilitado. Sangre cayó sobre mí al igual que el cuerpo de ese hombre, vi a Otabek, sus manos rojas por el líquido carmesí.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto agitado ayudándome a salir de debajo de él, yo asentí apresurado. —Súbete a mi espalda.

Comenzó a correr entre las llamas que no nos hacían daño alguno, tan solo nos daban esas caricias que solo nosotros comprendíamos, que solo nosotros atesorábamos. Por algún motivo las palabras que otros poseedores de dones llegaron a mi cabeza.

 _El fuego es destructivo_

¿Acaso ellos pueden entenderlo? El aire, agua, rayo, tierra… Todo puede traer tanta destrucción como el fuego, tan solo que las flamas no se esfuerzan en ocultarlo. Solo por poder entender esto ¿Somos destrucción? Una vez fuera de la gran cantidad de flamas que sirvieron como un cobijo temporal Otabek se detuvo, pude notar su mirada _asustada_ , algo que él nunca demostraba

—Mira nada más… Mi Concubino vino a mi—se bajó de su gran caballo blanco, mi hermano dio un par de pasos atrás—No estorbes niño, ya mucha molestia me tome con tus padres, no me hagas tener que llevarlos inconscientes.

—No permitiré que-

—Mi esposa te quiere, serás una linda mascota para ella, asumiendo que sigas gustándole cuando crezcas, ahora, apártate—de una bofetada bastante extraña lo tiro a un lado y yo caí al suelo—Ahora, concubino mio—tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos, apreté su muñeca con la mia, roja y que, a juzgar por su mirada atemorizada de repente, mis ojos debieron volverse del mismo color.

—No soy tu concubino y mi nombre es _Yuuri_ —gruñí mirándolo rabioso y con lágrimas. Que se cree este hombre para… destruir todo lo que teníamos por algo _así._

Las flamas a mis espaldas fungieron como una buena arma, lanzándose contra el helado rey, aun así, sé que no le hicieron daño, su piel se había vuelto celeste, _como el hielo_. Sin embargo note que en su muñeca quedo grabada cual dura quemadura mi mano.

 **…**

—No quedo… nada…—solloce mirando todo lo _fuimos_ alguna vez, destruido y muerto.

—Quedamos nosotros—tomo mi mano y yo lo mire, el también lloraba—Solo… larguémonos de aquí…

—No quiero dejarlos a todos aquí—el me miro inclinando un poco la cabeza—Por favor.

Ambos aún no tenemos tanto control, lo cual funciono bastante bien para formar una hoguera en todo lo que aún quedaba. Nuestra infancia ahí muerta, nuestros padres, amigos, maestros… Quedarían como simples cenizas, supongo que así no les molestaría, somos fuego y una vez extintos solo _cenizas_ quedan

 **2.3 Semejantes**

Caminar por el desierto para nosotros no es difícil, ya es una costumbre Arriagada que no olvidaremos, también comer o beber poco, el calor que el sol daba se me antoja agradable, me fascina sentirlo en mi cabeza junto a la arena hirviendo bajo mis pies.

—Con mucha suerte no pensaran nada raro cuando entremos en el reino de _Vozdukh_ , creo que estamos cerca—dijo Otabek dando suaves patadas con los pies a la arena—Encontrar más ropa…

— ¿Y cómo conseguiremos dinero?

—Por más que me duela podrías bailar…—a mí la idea no me duele, en lo más mínimo—... Puedo tocar la música y así ganar dinero, al que quiera tocar se queda sin mano—advirtió mostrando su mano en rojo brillante… _rojo…_ Supongo que noto mi incomodidad pues la volvió a meter en su bolsillo. —O tal vez…

—Maldito… calor…—fijamos nuestra vista a una roca, esas que casi no abundan en el desierto. Apoyada de esta había un niño de cabellos en particular tono amarillo y rojo, sudando a más no poder. Otabek negó con la cabeza, pero aun así me acerqué— ¿Ya empecé a alucinar?

—No, no realmente—se golpeó suavemente contra la roca.

—Genial… ¿Esto de señuelo? No pienso volver—advertía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Huyes de alguien? —preguntó Otabek, el rubio lo miro con cierto fastidio.

—De _Gom_ … tan lejos como me sea posible.

— ¿Por qué huir de ahí?

—Matrimonio, mi padre no me gusta de esa manera—sonrió irónico— ¿Y ustedes? Además de servir como una sombra del mal parido sol ¿Algo en especial tienen? Nunca vi a nadie con cabello negro y ojos casi rojos antes…—Otabek y yo nos miramos ¿Príncipe fugado? Tenía toda la pinta y no estaría mal dejar de andar solos…

…

—Bendita sea la noche—sonrió, poniendo las manos para calentarse en la pequeña fogata que hicimos—Entonces fue _Rafka_ … El príncipe de ahí es simpático, un poco mimado.

—Como sea, mientras más lejos de ahí estemos mejor—corto Otabek. El niño, llamado Lightning y príncipe de _Gom_ , que escapo hace una semana de su reino para evitar la boda con su padre lo miro algo esperanzado.

—Si seguimos al sur pasaremos muchos reinos distintos—comenzó a dibujar en la tierra—En ninguno de ellos me reconocen ni a ustedes, podríamos ir y buscar alguna manera de buscar dinero, muy muy lejos de esto.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Bailar

—Joder—bufo a un lado.

— ¿No saben bailar o tocar? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Yo si se bailar, pero a él no le gusta que lo haga—suspire. Lightning se quedo pensando y en sus manos se formaron unas extrañas líneas, de inmediato en el cielo se formó un espectáculo de rayos—Que lindo…

—Pensemos en algo mañana, por hoy supongo que está bien solo descansar…

…

—En este preciso momento los envidio, el calor me va. terminar matando—dramatizaba Lightning con un velo cubriendo su cabeza.

—Solo llevamos dos semanas caminando, no debe ser tan malo—por desgracia para él, ni Otabek ni yo comprendíamos lo malo de estar bajo el sol ardiente, para nosotros es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

— ¿Ven eso? —pregunte señalando lo que parecía una pequeña tienda, de un resaltante color negro y detalles púrpuras. Otabek asintió, acercándose primero a investigar de que se trata. Al poco tiempo de haber entrado nos hizo una señal para entrar.

Adentro era oscuro, muy muy oscuro, pero con pequeñas luces dispersas, como luciérnagas. Un baúl grande y abierto con comida en su interior junto a uno lleno de ropa. Por otro lado, y debajo de una muy delgada sabana había un niño pálido de cabello negro, no lo había visto nunca y estoy casi seguro de que no se trata de alguien de mi pueblo.

— ¿Quién es? —susurre la pregunta, los cuatro acunclillados mirándolo.

—No tengo idea... Se está despertando.

—Um… ugh…—abrió muy lentamente los ojos y al vernos pues…— ¡QUIÉN COÑOS SON! —grito alterado echándose para atrás.

—Menuda garganta…—Otabek parecía que no escuchaba nada más—Buff.

…

—Oooh… Así que es eso—habiendo explicado la situación con exceso de detalles se había hecho de noche. —Lo siento, tengo paranoia de asesinato.

—Entendemos el sentimiento—sonreí nervioso.

—Bueno, sacando cuentas. Somos cinco. Dos hermanos huérfanos por el reino de Rafka, un príncipe desterrado del Britannia y un príncipe fugado de Gom—dijo Lightning sacando cuenta y el nombrado _Príncipe desterrado_ llamado Lelouch bufo— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? La idea que tengo de ganar dinero sigue siendo la misma.

—No es mala—Otabek se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso de escuchar aquel comentario de Lelouch—Además…—se estiro hasta el cofre lleno de ropa—… Aquí tengo ropa muy linda que saque antes de que me echaran de palacio, podría servirnos, no estoy muy seguro de que le quede a Yuuri por ser tan pequeño, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el culo tan grande?

—Tengo 13, soy mayor que todos ustedes aun si es por un año—agarro la ropa ofendido—Así que…

—Mañana empezamos—sonreí y Otabek me miro molesto— ¿Qué? Estar vagando y pasando hambre no son mis actividades favoritas. Además, si queremos así podemos evitar por completo Rafka.

—Solo por esta vez te tomare la palabra, pero sabes que pasara si se te acercan de más, a cualquiera de ustedes—reímos divertidos por su comentario, me acerque y di un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Encontrar a estas dos personas fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos.

No estar solos, como únicos desdichados en el mundo. Podrán ser razones diferentes, pero sencillamente _ya no teníamos más nada_ , llego la hora de enfrentarnos a lo que es la vida _real_ más allá de lo que nos prepararon.

 **3.0 Comunión**

—Eso… eso no es verdad… ¡El no haría algo como eso! —me negaba a creer que mi padre fuera capaz de algo así. No soy tan iluso sé que es capaz de iniciar una guerra por no coincidir del todo hasta en que color es más bonito, pero… ¿Con un pueblo errante? Uno que ya ni siquiera se puede replicar.

—Solo créelo—resoplo dándome la espalda—Si tan seguro estas de que no es así, mira su muñeca, así como el me marco yo lo hice con él.

—Es-espera—lo tome de la muñeca, su mirada se clavó en mi de forma rabiosa, _dolorida_ y cautelosa—Yo no soy así… Créeme por favor, no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

— ¡desde el primer día me amenazaste con matar a **_mi_** hermano si no aceptaba quedarme! ¿¡Como esperas que te crea!? Tan solo eres como lo que haces… Frío, eso que por suerte no siento más que cuando tu o tu padre ha llegado a tocarme.

— ¡No lo pensaba hacer! Estaba desesperado porque te quedabas. Tu no sientes frío, pero yo no puedo sentir calor—mi corazón estaba agitado, desesperado y alborotado, él me miro algo sorprendido—No puedo… tenerlo, todo es gélido y frío desde el primer momento en que comprendí mi entorno, no tienes una maldita idea de lo que… es vivir así.

 _Con todo como frío e inanimado hielo, carente de sentimientos._

—Pero tú… Tú me puedes hacer sentirlo—tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho—Este simple toque me hace tan asquerosamente feliz, deseaba poder seguirlo sintiendo con solo mirarte bailar o saber que podría nacer un anhelo similar al mio de tu parte.

— ¿Por qué no decirme la verdad entonces?

— ¿Acaso lo hubieras aceptado? —mi mirada dolida dejo ver bien el punto, la suya tan decidida respondió por sí misma.

—No hubiera dudado ni un segundo de ser buenas tus intenciones más allá de tenerme como un simple objeto bonito para tu palacio, eso que mis padres no querían y por lo que murieron—su mano viajo de mi pecho a mi rostro— ¿Sabes tú lo que es vivir cada día en el calor infernal? Todo toque hiere, todo toque arde… El tuyo es frío, es suave y diferente a los que he tenido desde hace mucho… Similar al de Sergei—pude percatarme de lo que pesaba en su ser decirme esto.

—Déjame mostrarte lo más profundo de mí, que así no dudes en lo más mínimo de mis intenciones… Que tu ser y el mio se unan más allá de lo más fácil de engañar de nuestro ser—la duda se vio en sus ojos por unos segundos, unos muy cortos antes de sonreírme cálidamente.

Esa sonrisa era la cosa más bella que haya podido ver en mi vida, lejos del calor infernal de su danza e ira, tan solo es… _Él._ Mi piel se comienza a cristalizar, tomando un color blanquecino o celeste, mi cabello más extenso y cayendo al suelo que se llena de escarcha en cuestión de segundos; Mi ropa se cristaliza, cayendo como simple escarcha al suelo.

Por su parte su cuerpo se torna rojo, su ropa se incinera, quedando menos que cenizas. Entrelace sus dedos con los míos, creando una enorme nube de vapor al igual que juntar nuestras frentes. Con mi otra mano alce su cara para besarlo, _estando así no hay como mentirnos._

Es la versión más pura de nuestro ser, la conexión más íntima que se pueda formar, aquí no forma de mentirnos uno al otro, de ocultar nuestras inquietudes o pensamientos más oscuros. Libere su mano para pasar mi brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo más a mí, el color que emana me derretiré y el frío n mi lo apaga, un tira y afloja entre ambos que cualquiera que lo vea no lo entenderá.

Sus brazos por mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello al punto de estarme mimando, lo jale conmigo hasta atrás, con el acostado sobre mi pecho y frotándose muy suavemente, llenándome de su calor con mimo, sabiendo que adorare el gesto. _Esto permanece más allá del sexo_ , más profundo, más íntimo, más entrañable…

—Ah… Ah… _Viktya…_ —jadea de repente y yo sonrió, nadie me decía así, no he permitido que nadie lo haga, Yuuri es u caso distinto.

Ahora no tiene razón por la cual huir, por más cruel y egoísta que yo pueda ser… _me pertenece y yo a él_ , hagamos lo que hagamos volveremos uno al otro absolviendo nuestros pecados y lamiendo nuestras heridas _¿Esto es el calor?_

 **3.1 Fidelidad**

Di un suave beso a la frente de Viktya, que dormía profundo después de aquello que nos llevó más de la mitad de la tarde y buena parte de la noche, me sonrojé ante esto, irguiéndome y saliendo de la habitación.

 _No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos_ , en lo más mínimo y de hecho no podría estar más orgulloso de haberme mostrado de esa manera ante él. _Fue reciproco_ , en cada maldito aspecto y por más que intente odiarlo por ser hijo de Sergei no puedo, ahora más enlazados que nunca es imposible.

Sin embargo y si quiero estar en verdadera paz _necesito algo_. Hace unos días, en los cuales vi a Aida caminando por los jardines la vi con un collar, uno muy especial con medallón en forma de estrella fugaz y un rubí, _obviamente no es suyo._ No tengo idea de cómo lo consiguió, tan solo que estoy seguro de que el collar de mi madre, ese rubí era un tesoro muy preciado entre nosotros y en sus manos no puede quedarse.

Localizar su habitación fue tarea sencilla, lo difícil era comenzar a buscar entre tantos joyeros que tenía, la cantidad abrumadora de pedrería que tiene esta mujer me deja ver lo terriblemente superficial que es, quizás por ser mujer precisamente, quién sabe.

— ¡Aquí esta! —celebre sacándolo de la caja bajo la cama, esa que patee en un pequeño arranque de frustración.

Me lo use y guarde entre mi ropa, no muy cerrada, pero al menos lo disimulara hasta que Otabek vuelva, ha estado muy extraño paseándose por todo el palacio y una vez creo haberlo visto hablando con Yuri _¿Llevarían la misma relación que Viktor y yo?_ Yuri no se ve como mala persona, tan solo una que teme debidamente a quién podría matarlo de un solo golpe. Al poner un solo pie fuera de la habitación…

—Así que tenía razón—Aida estaba cruzada de brazos frente a mi—Los Katsuki están por aquí.

 _Maldita sea mi perra suerte…_

 *****V*****

— ¿¡Que es lo que creen que están haciendo!? —bramé al entrar en la habitación, viendo a Yuuri con la cara golpeada y arrodillado en el suelo, a su lado estaba a su hermano ¿Cómo estaba aquí? Sera un misterio que resolver después.

Yo esperaba despertar tranquilo, viendo a Yuuri a mi lado después de aquello que consumió tanto de nuestro tiempo, no que Mila apareciera agotada en mi habitación a informarme que estaban dañando la hermosa espalda de Yuuri a base de latigazos.

—Oh, cielo—vi iracundo a mi madre que se hacia la inocente—Tranquilo, no es nada, tan solo un pequeño ajuste para el _cerdo_ desobediente—sonrió despectiva ¿Cerdo? Que las mejillas de Yuuri estuvieran gordas no tenía nada malo y si alguien podía llamarlo cerdito era _yo_ , no la frígida de mi madre.

—Si alguien debe educar a Yuuri soy yo, a final de cuentas es mi concubino—disimular mi ira no es uno de mis talentos, que los costados de mi cara se notaran congelados no sería una sorpresa para ella.

—Quién recibió el hurto fui yo hijo mio—explicó y tomo la cara de Yuuri—No has cambiado nada, que diría mi marido de verte ahora, de seguro ya querría encerrarte en una habitación—lo soltó con brusquedad.

— ¿Envidia? —se mofo sonriendo pedante, Debo admitir que mi madre aparenta estar celosa del tema.

— ¿De un destructor como tú? Sigue soñando. Lo único bueno de verte es que has traído a esta belleza—se arrodillo frente a Otabek—Más guapo de lo que imagine, tenerte por aquí no estará mal.

—Repugnante…—miro a otro lado, yo avance y mire de mala manera al guardia que sostenía a Yuuri par que lo soltara.

—Yuuri no es capaz de robar nada, cualquier cosa que haya sucedido debe ser un mal entendido—excusa limpiando su rostro de la suciedad.

— ¡Lo hizo! —se enderezo—Salía de mi habitación, seguramente robando todas mis joyas para satisfacer sus deseos narcisistas de vulgar bailarín callejero que debe ser.

—Tan habladora como siempre mi reina—Yuuri y yo nos quedamos tiesos en nuestros lugares, volteando lentamente a la puerta donde mi padre venia caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—papá…

—Sabía que nos parecíamos, pero no se me pudo ocurrir que algo como esto, seducir a los Nikiforov parece don innato de los Katsuki—se detuvo cerca de nosotros—Es un placer verte de nuevo, _concubino_ mio—tomo la mano de Yuuri con intenciones de besarla sin tener este resultado.

—No puedo ni me gustaría sentir lo mismo, _Sergei_ —pocas personas lo llaman por su nombre, ni siquiera yo lo hago.

—Más ardiente que nunca—sonrió—Sin embargo, sería un error de mi parte no notar un robo cuando este pasa en mi propio palacio y esto—jalo un collar de oro que rodeaba el cuello de Yuuri—no te pertenece.

—Maldito mentiroso, eso era de mi madre—Otabek estaba siendo sujetado por una cantidad bestial de guardias, debe ser muy fuerte.

—Es mio—aseguro mi madre y yo lo observe, jamás en mi vida se lo había visto, ella goza de exhibir sus joyas ¿Por qué esa no?

—Ya sabes cuál es el castigo por robo. Corten su mano—ordeno seco. Yo me alarme cuando apartaron a Yuuri de mi

— ¡No puede hacer eso! —exclame aferrándome a la ropa de mi padre—Él es mi-

— ** _MI_** concubino, Viktor, no te confundas. —aseguro. Pusieron a Yuuri con un brazo estirado en una mesa, su mano roja y a punto de formar flamas—Aunque claro, puedes evitar la amputación si reconoces a quién pertenece esa joya y vienes de inmediato a mis brazos, los de tu verdadero señor.

— ¿Mi señor? —recostó la cabeza, apagando por completo su mano—Solo tengo uno y es al cual me entregue anoche, llamado Viktor Nikiforov.

Noe s un momento para sentir como mi corazón helado se calienta en emoción y felicidad. Él prefiera _perder_ su mano por mantenerse fiel a mí y a sus pensamientos _¿Tengo manera de amarlo más?_ Seguramente no. Mi padre se notaba furioso por sus palabras.

—Como quieras, acabaras en mi cama de todas maneras, háganlo—ordeno con desinterés, mi madre a duras penas aplacaba las flamas de Otabek, Seis hombres sosteniéndolo y se notaba difícil, menudo cuñado.

Alce mi mano y congele las espadas hasta el codo de los guardias, aportando el puño para destruirlos de un solo golpe, _Yuuri me pertenece_ y si es fiel a mí por sobre su bienestar yo debo hacer lo mismo faltando a una orden directa de quién me ha dado todo en la vida.

—Que… crees que estás haciendo—siseo iracundo.

—Proteger y reclamar lo que es mio, tal como me enseñaste ¿te gusta? —mi sonrisa pedante lo enfureció. Por inercia me cubrí con las manos del golpe que me iba a dar, lo único que llegué a escuchar fue su muñequera de plata caer al suelo, revelado una quemadura en forma de mano pequeña—Yuuri…

—Si tanto insisten—no supe bien que fue lo que ocurrió, la cantidad de brutal y atormentante de frío y hielo nos cubrió, debí verlo venir…

3.2 Remate

— ¿Y a ti porque te metieron aquí? —Yuri resoplo.

—ya deberías saber por qué.

—en este palacio, no se sabe una mierda, me di cuenta ayer—me mofé de la situación por más rabia que me diera.

Tal parecía que el muy mal perdedor que tengo por padre mando a encarcelarme, habiendo dejado a Yuuri y a mi inconscientes con ese repentino arrebato de su don, _algo que podría hasta matarlo_ , menudos caos hacen los celos _¿no?_

—Mi tía casi enloquece al verme besándome con Otabek, parece que mi tío hace mucho no la complace.

—Créeme, ella quiere lo ardiente del Katsuki—bromee ligeramente.

—Como sea—bufo—No pretendo dejarlo como esclavo, si ese oso no es mio, menos de ella—aseguro con porte orgulloso— ¿Ya puedes congelar de manera decente?

—Estoy en ese… Yuuri me dejo un poco seco si sabes a que me refiero—sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Un guardia salió volando de repente y los barrotes literalmente explotaron, de entre el humo apareció… ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí?

—Tantas celdas y ustedes en la última, los metieron aquí con mala leche—Lightning se arrodillo en frente mio, tomando los grilletes medianamente congelados y en sus manos se formaron unas extrañas líneas, explotándolos sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿los conoces?

—Son... amigos de Yuuri o algo así.

—Los chismes son mi especialidad—aseguro Lelouch, su sombra se alzó a la vez que sus manos se tornaban oscuras—Yuuri se encuentra con tu padre y Otabek en otra celda de por aquí, esperando un supuesto castigo por entrar sin permiso al palacio a-

— ¡A nada! —lo cayo Yuri. Oh~ ¿Qué había hecho Katsuki para ser acusado de hacer algo aquí? _Que precoz es mi lindo primo._

—Como sea, Otabek no preocupa, ese hombre puede cargar a un maldito caballo en su espalda sin esfuerzo. —resto importancia el rubio—Me preocupa Yuuri, estaba muy rabioso con tu padre, también se notaba muy incapaz de incinerarlo, no sabemos a qué debe, pero debes ir rápido a ayudarlo.

—No hace falta que me lo pidan—asegure, tome parte de la tela de mi ropa, usándola para atar mi cabello en una cola alta—Es algo que haría de todas maneras. —aseguro guiñando un ojo—Anda a buscar a tu ardiente caballero, yo voy por mi sensual _estrella_ —dijo tomando camino por los pasillos. Tome la espada de uno de los guardias en el suelo

De esta no saldría con una simple platica, mucho menos escapando como si nada junto a Yuuri. _El ya no es un errante,_ un simple nómada, se quedaría aquí, gobernando a mi lado aun si fuera algo prematuro, _librarme de mi padre_ era la solución más sencilla según la situación.

No puedo decir que lo odio, sigue siendo el padre que me mimo por muchos años de mí, pero, aun así, _no le perdonare intentar dañar a Yuuri_ , es algo sin perdón alguno. Había llegado al harem de mi padre antes de darme cuenta, varias de las mujeres ahí miraban coquetas y curiosas, siempre tenía permiso de entrar.

—Esta allá…—señalo la puerta de la única habitación que había permanecido desocupada por años, le asentí sonriendo. Desde afuera pude escuchar algo que me _irrito._

¿Qué estaba forzándole a hacer? Yuuri se escuchaba tan desesperado, más de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez, abrí la puerta en silencio, la ola de calor colisionando con el frío me azoto, con demasiada fuerza, los opuestos en combate para saber cuál es más fuerte y no intentando combinarse como Yuuri y yo habíamos hecho.

Mi corazón ahora más endurecido por el hielo formado exigía sangre, venganza, mi alma iracunda y descontrolada por lo que veía. Yuuri -de modo desconocido, quizás para poder defenderse- estaba en aquella forma tan pura de su ser, al igual que _Sergei,_ siendo sometido con facilidad por el frío tempano que es el hombre sobre él.

—Y yo que creí que lamentaría hacer esto—gruñí alzando la espalda y antes de darle tiempo de defenderse atravesé su pecho con facilidad, retorciendo la espada ahora recubierta n mi cristal dentro de su pecho.

—Vik-Viktor—su piel volvió a ser humana, cayendo al suelo al lado de la cama, Yuuri me miraba asustado donde estaba—Mal…dito…

—A toda honra, tan maldito como tu ¿no te parece? —me burle.

No hay forma de negarlo, soy su hijo, heredé su egoísmo y falta de juicio en lo que a vidas se refiere, contrario a lo que pensé… _Es algo tan regocijante._ El repentino calor en mi espalda me hizo girarme, Yuuri me miraba con ojos llorosos.

—Yo…

—me encargar de limpiare todo lo que tocado—asegure congelando la puerta, con Yuuri aferrándose a mi uniendo nuestras disparidades.

Hacerlo esto en los últimos minutos de vida de mi padre me produjo una enfermiza satisfacción, su última imagen antes de morir fue mía disfrutando lo que él jamás logro. _Tener el cuerpo, corazón y alma de Yuuri Katsuki._

 **4.0 Fuego Frío**

Entender que ocurrió con mi madre sería del todo imposible, era ese secreto que Otabek y Yuri tenían entre ellos como los amantes que eran, tal como Yuuri y yo viviremos como confidentes de lo ocurrido en la habitación del Harem.

Explicar al pueblo lo que paso fue sencillo, un poco mentiroso sin dejar de decir la verdad. Sergei Nikiforov y su esposa Aida ya no gobernarían más, uno por muerto a mano armada en su harem por incumplir las leyes -forzando una relación sexual- y la otra de manera desconocida.

No prestaron mucha atención a esto una vez presente a quién gobernaría a mi lado y el apoyo de los demás nobles, ellos saben que estando yo al frente _seguirán con sus acomodadas vida_ , reinare tal como mi padre lo hizo, omitiéndome tal vez el harem lleno de mujeres ahora buscando otro señor y el asesinato en masa sin motivo alguno.

Saliendo de este tema tan aburrido…

— ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

—Este hielo se va a romper y si eso pasa será culpa tuya por querer hacer esta tontería.

—Oh vamos, me siento subestimado.

—Ese soy yo ¿No me crees capaz de volver este hielo un simple lago?

—Si hacemos algo más puede que si…

— ¡Viktor!

—Lo siento, es solo una pequeña idea que invadió mi cabeza—sonreí guiñando un ojo— ¿Ya ves? No pasa nada.

—Viktor, soy bailarín, no patinador, no son la misma cosa ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?

—Verte de manera más espectacular, solo una fantasía más. —Patinar es algo que por simple descripción es sencillo para mí, Yuuri por otro lado se ve un poco complicado en cuanto a esto.

—Me gusta más la idea de bailarte en suelo firme… donde podemos pasar a algo más íntimo—puso sus manos en mi pecho, mirándome con cariño, _coño…_

—Ganas esta vez—suspire un poco derrotado, como no sucumbir ante esa miradita. Volviendo al suelo el dio una vuelta, a veces pienso que se burla de mi cuando lo hace— ¿Entonces?

—De verdad crees que… ¿Esto funcionara? —me preguntó de repente.

—Por supuesto que lo creo, sin duda alguna dentro de mi ser, amado mio—tome su mano y la bese, ese anillo dorado resaltando entre sus dedos. — ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Somos opuestos, hacer esto tan formal es… increíble…—sonrió soñador, _feliz_ , di otro beso a su mano, formando un cristal en tono rojizo.

—Somos el fuego frío que todos adoraran y nadie se atreverá a enfrentar. Confía en mí, nada más podrá salir mal—juntamos nuestras frentes, mirando nuestros ojos para enamorarnos cien veces más uno del otro.

Encontré lo _diferente y cálido_ que buscaba, que llenara ese vacío que tuve, recompensándolo con la suave brisa que estabiliza su ardiente corazón. Siendo opuestos, enfrentados e irremediables enemigos que se aman sin ocultarlo ni intentarlo. Una sensual y hechizante flama de _Fuego Frío_ que todos recordaran.

 **FIN**


End file.
